dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 19 is the nineteenth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on November 19th, 2013, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 5. Plot The story begins with Miia waiting for Kimihito to take her on a date, but questions the fact that Mero is tagging along, as she wants an actual date. Mero assures her she merely wants to be Kimihito's mistress and is there to offer Miia her full support. Kimihito reminds them they merely went on a date to expose the person who wrote the death threat. In a flashback, Ms. Smith reveals that the letter seems to be to ill prepared to come from someone opposed to the idea of interspecies marriage, and rather seems to be from a single person, likely a woman. She then assures them a member of her squad will be watching them. Back in the present, we see Tionishia futilely trying to blend in with a group of humans. A mysterious figure with a fanged mouth is seen watching Kimihito and the girls from the shadows. Upon Mero's suggestion and insistence, Kimihito, Miia and Mero arrive at an aquarium, where Mero manages to get them in for free. Mero seperates herself from the other two, who go to look at the fish, some of them reminding them of their friends. Miia and Kimihito have a good time, which causes Miia to be happy Mero send them there. The pair then sees a pair of Kissing gourami in an aquarium, and assume they must be lovers. Miia and Kimihito are about to kiss when Mero interrupts, revealing that the fish are actually two males competing. Miia gets angry at her for ruining the moment, which causes Mero to reveal even more fish trivia. Miia gets frustrated until she notices Mero has left. Miia and Kimihito then go watch a Dolphin show, and are surprised to see Mero participating in the show, revealing how she managed to get them inside. However, Miia gets jealous when she sees Kimihito enjoying Mero's show. Miia leaves and accidentaly stumbles upon another lizard extraspecies. The person seems to be an attractive young man who Miia assumes is a Lizardman. They bond over the fact that they're both lizards and the Lizardman offers to take her outside, in the warm sun. Unbeknownst to them, Tio is watching them. Tio, who is holding onto a distressed Dolphin who she mistakenly believes she is allowed to take with her, calls Smith and explains the situation. Smith thinks the culprit may be after the girls to get to Kimihito, but Miia and the Lizardman have already left. Miia and the Lizardman are then seen on a rowing boat in the middle of a lake. The Lizardman offers his jacket to Miia to keep her warm and then states Kimihito must be a bad person to bring another person to their date. Miia gets angry and defends Kimihito. The Lizardman then reveals his true colors and says he hates humans and wants Miia as she is like him. When Miia calls him a Lizardman he spreads his previously hidden wings and reveals he is a Dragonnewt named Draco, and claims to be the king of all reptiles and animals. Due to his name beginning with a "D", Miia suspects he might be whoever wrote the death threat. Draco then holds Miia still while he starts taking off her clothes, again saying he hates humans and wants Miia for himself. Miia begs Kimihito to save her. Suddenly, a paddle boat piloted by a furious Kimihto comes moving towards them at high speed. Draco tries to move their boat away, only to discover Mero has stolen the oars. Kimihito rams them and then pulls Miia to shore and to prevent her from cooling down he gives her his jacket. Then, a shivering Draco comes out of the water and demands that Kimihito returns his "bride". Draco tries to threaten them with his status as a Dragonnewt, but Miia simply throws the can of coffee he gave her earlier at his head. Kimihto then walks up to Draco and tries to convince him to take off his wet clothes before he starts hibernating due to the cold. Draco refuses, the two struggle and Kimihito accidentally rips of Draco's shirt, revealing him to be a very androgynous woman. Draco gets embarrassed and angry and claims she merely wanted a friend who's a reptile like her, and says this is why she hates men. When Miia mentions the letter, Draco says she has no idea what they're talking about. Draco then flies away and claims they haven't won yet. Miia then notices a pendant of a snake in the form of a heart lying on the ground. Kimihito reveals he bought it for her and was planning on giving it to her on the right moment. Miia happily embraces him and starts accidentally crushing him. She quickly stops and the two share a moment. Mero watches them and seems happy at first, but quickly realizes, to her confusion, that she is not that happy with seeing Kimihito and Miia together. Finally, Tionishia is seen holding a struggling and furious Draco down while Smith writes her violation down and says that if she leaves her host family like that again, the punishment will be more severe. Draco merely screams she is never going to give up on Miia. |} |} Key Events * Draco is introduced, as an antagonist. However, she is not the person who wrote the death threat. * Meroune discovers her tragedy fantasy is not as fulfilling in real life when she sees Miia and Kimihito have a romantic moment. * Meroune is revealed to be very knowledgeable about marine life. Trivia * In this chapter Kimihito is wearing a 12 Beast t-shirt the whole time. **''12 Beast'' is another manga drawn by the same author: Okayado. Category:Chapters